


Soulmarks (Art)

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Magical Tattoos, Prompt Art, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco wake up with soulmate marks after a drunken night together. Harry's mark is rather inconspicuous so he doesn't notice it at first, nor realizes its significance. And while Draco tends to avoid looking at the faded reminder of his past, this new addition is difficult to ignore - especially how much it screams "LOOK AT ME, I'M POTTER'S!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmarks (Art)

**Title:** Soulmarks  
**Author/Artist:** anokaba  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco  
**Word Count/ Art Medium:** Photoshop  
**Warnings (if any):** Shirtless Men Ahoy!  
**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling retains the ownership of all characters and settings borrowed from the Harry Potter series of books.  
**Summary:** Harry and Draco wake up with soulmate marks after a drunken night together. Harry's mark is rather inconspicuous so he doesn't notice it at first, nor realizes its significance. And while Draco tends to avoid looking at the faded reminder of his past, this new addition is difficult to ignore - especially how much it screams "LOOK AT ME, I'M POTTER'S!"  
**Author's notes:** Drawn for hd_fluff's prompt 124- soulmate marks, matching tattoos or other marks that indicate "we belong together". Trying out some different styles/brushes and working with light. Or perhaps I'm just lazy!


End file.
